This proposal is for the 5th year through the 9th year of the Resource Facility for Kinetic Analysis (RFKA) at the University of Washington. Kinetic analysis and integrated systems modeling have contributed substantially to our understanding of physiology and pathophysiology of metabolic systems in humans and animals. In recent years, many experimental biologists have become aware of the usefulness of these techniques in their research. With this has come the recognition that the discipline of kinetic modeling requires its own expertise. RFKA provides that expertise as a part of fulfilling its goals which are: 1) the development and application of modeling technology to biomedical problems, 2) the enhancement and maintenance of computer based methodologies for kinetic modeling with major emphasis on the SAAM (Simulation, Analysis and Modeling) programs, 3) the provision of service to the biomedical community via consultation in the use of modeling in the analysis of kinetic data, 4) the education and training of individuals in the use of modeling technology in biomedical research, and 5) the dissemination of our technology, expertise and accomplishments. Modeling and experimentation are both integral parts of the testing of hypotheses. Modeling is needed in the planning as well as in the analysis of experiments, and provides more focused and efficient experimental designs. By enhancing the contribution to modeling, RFKA supports this concept of an integrated experimental design. RFKA is distributed over three sites at three major universities; the Administrative Core of RFKA is located at the University of Washington. All sites take part in the functions that define a Resource, but each contributes a unique expertise in at least one area. The geographical distribution and diversity of interest in each has, over the first 2 1/2 years, facilitated a growth in collaborative and service activities.